


Crankiplier fluff?

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: fluff about Ethan being trans





	Crankiplier fluff?

"Ethan you need to check this channel out, it looks like you but a girl," mark said as he showed Ethan his phone and mark pressed play on the video

it was a video made on a crappy phone cam the kid with long brown hair waved at the phone "hi! what is up my crew! it's Nat here, and I'm playing a horror game called slenderman!" the kids voice was high pitched and looked like Ethan because it was...

"Eth, you don't look so good, are you ok?" mark asked voice full of worry for his friend that had gone paper white 

Ethan stood up and left the room saying "this is not happening!" 

"did I do something wrong..." 

Ethan slammed his door and locked it as the panic set in because mark might know! Ethan didnt want anyone to know about his passed and even hearing his deadname made panic set in 

*knock knock*

"it's locked,"

"so unlock it? please? Eth did i do something wrong?"

"where did you find that video?"

"on the channel 'Nat's cranky crew'... why? it seems like some girl just copying you" mark was confused why Ethan was having an problem

"how do delete an account?" 

"you need to own the account to do that,"

"i know that..."

mark looked back at the channel... it was more that 10 years old "wait...-"

"don't say it!" Ethan didn't want mark do even say /that/ name

"can i come in? " mark heard some shuffleing then the door opened, mark hugged Ethan "I don't care what you /were/ I care what you /are/ and you are Ethan, i guess I understand why you didn't tell me but you can trust me, I promise I wont tell anyone I love the boy i meet I dont care what you were born"

Ethan hugged him back "thank you... that's all I've ever wanted to hear..."


End file.
